Forum:Adora Shadow
1. Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? The Shadow family lives in a small town called Wolf Lake in the United States of America. Wolf Lake has a secret half of the townspeople are in fact part of a pack of werewolves (Skin walkers or Shape-shifters). Wolf Lake is ruled by the town mayor Willard Storm (also the Alpha, and his wife. ) Adora and Sam (Sammy) were born to Mary and Jeff Shadow on March 23rd in a small town called Wolf Lake in the United States of America. Adora twin brother was 10 minutes older then Adora. Adora and Sam (Sammy) parents are both werewolves. Their uncle’s name is Matt is a werewolf, their aunt’s name was Marie, she was human (deceased), their cousin is named Sophia. Adora lived with them until she was old enough to start training. Adora was trained by the Mayor the Alpha and his wife to be a soldier for the pack and the town. She was allowed to visit them whenever a normal school would have their holidays. She leans to control her anger, and became accustomed to the sensation when she flipped. The training was intense, the Mayor was brutal, he strongly believes in Survival of the Fittest and the "solider" that did not meet his expectations were exiled from the pack. Adora and the other children including Sam, Sophia and Luke Storm the Alpha's son, were given extensive combat training while with the with the Mayor the Alpha and his wife to be a "soldier" for the pack and the town, it includes martial arts, acrobatics, infiltration, marksmanship with many weapons, and maybe computer technology. Adora is an exceptionally powerful and astute fighter. Adora due to her change or flip is become more alert. She is extremely fast, and has heightened senses. Everything was going fine with her "military training" and she was on her way to see my family and her twin brother in Wolf Lake. It was the school holidays and their birthday. She arrived in town and her twin Sam and their cousin Sophia came to greet her, so did everybody and wished them happy birthday we were turning 15 years old. Even the twin’s friend Luke and his family were there. She was sure he was aware of her presence, his new wolf senses allowing him to pick up her scent and the vague sounds of the hammock easily. He had ‘flipped’ for the first time just about a month ago and although he was fine now, it had been one of the scariest nights in Adora’s and Sophia's life. He could have died that night, she knew not everyone was able to completely flip and didn't survive. They had watched as her brother and cousin withered and screamed in agony as his body contorted to shift shape into wolf form. Her parents and uncle didn’t want them to witness it but Adora and Sophia wouldn’t leave through the whole thing. They remained by his side wiping his forehead and trying to do whatever possible to make him comfortable. They had been the first one to see him in his new form, a beautiful strong gray wolf. He had lifted his muzzle to her cheek and to Sophia's cheek they felt his soft fur. They had seen her parents in their wolf form before but it was different with Sam. He was her twin and cousin, there closest confidant, but now he was different. His flipping put a wedge between them and his cousin. “Adora, what are still doing up? It’s late.” Sam asked as he walked up. Adora turned in her brother’s direction; “I couldn’t sleep.” Sam stopped the hammock’s movement and sat at the end of it, “This is the fourth night in a row.” “It’s just stress.” Adora said quickly. She knew he was trying to imply that she was restless for wolf reasons. Needing less sleep, restlessness, enhanced senses were all symptoms of ‘flipping’. Adora didn’t want Sam to worry about her, she was fine. Okay, that was a lie, she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. She had noticed her sense of sight and smell was becoming more acute too but she didn’t want to tell her family yet because they would hover over her and drive her nuts. “I’m going into shower and go to bed. Are you coming in?” “No, I’m going to stay here for a little while.” Adora said. Sam nodded before heading inside. Adora just returned to swinging lazily enjoying the night air. She was a party in the forest when it happened; Adora suddenly cried out, she sat up on her knees and crouched, bent over as if in pain. She clawed the grass and clenched fistfuls of it in her palms that were embedded in the ground. Her breathing came out as strained gasps. A scream was caught in her throat before finally let loose. Sam and Luke had heard his sister’s scream easily and raced to help her. They looked down at his sister’s form and could tell she was about to flip. They had to get her out of there. His main priority was getting Adora home. He grabbed her shirt and somehow tugged it over her head even as she withered on the ground. He scooped her up and started heading for his dad’s truck with Luke following him they put her in the truck as comfortable as possible. He knew how much pain she was in; he hadn’t forgotten what it had felt like. He told Luke he will meet him there with his parents, also phone Matt and Sophia and tell them what happened. Sam jumped in the driver seat. He started the truck and took off. Adora was still writhing in pain; Sam could hear a low growl in her throat. He floored the gas pedal and used his new reflexes to drive them safely. Ten minutes later he pulled up into their driveway and slammed on the brakes. He reached over, swooped up his sister’s body, pulled her with him out the driver’s side door slamming it behind him, and headed for the house. “MOM! DAD!” Sam yelled as he came through the door kicking it shut. His parents came tearing down the stairs but stopped when they saw Adora in Sam arms. They could see what was happening to their daughter. "I told Luke to come here with his parents, also to phone Matt and Sophia" said Sam. “We need to get her up to her room, try to make her comfortable.” His dad said trying to take Adora from his son but Sam would not relinquish his hold. Instead he headed up the stairs and to Adora room. Once there he laid her gently on her bed trying not causing her more pain than she was already in. “Don’t worry, she’s strong.” His dad said from the other side of the bed. His mother came up next to him and pulled Adora’s shoes off. “She’s going to shred these clothes. Go grab one of your Dad’s old T-shirts.” Sam left returning a few minutes later and Adora was quickly changed. Sam wasn’t going to leave her so he sat in the chair by her bed and watched his sister. Luke and his parents also sat by her bed and watched Adora so was Matt and Sophia. Hours later the world around Adora’s body still screamed at her with a thousand words. Each breath in her lungs hit her like a ton of bricks. Her senses tortured her. She could feel her blood pumping against her ears. Her heart raced to the extent where it might cause her veins to burst. Leaving her to die. She wanted to die. Her body began to heat up. Was she going to burst into flames? Have every part of her body burn until there was nothing left? She felt her vision narrow, lighting up the world. It terrified her yet it looked so beautiful. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She sniffed as they ran down her cheeks. Across her lips. She could taste them; the saltiness punched her taste buds. Her eyes watered even more as her senses continued to torment her. She could sense her parents and brother nearby. Their scents hit her painfully, yet it comforted her, she felt safe. She wanted to rap herself in it. “Adora,” She heard her brother say gently, but firmly, making her focus on his voice. “You have to concentrate; you have to take control, if you want it to stop.” She listened to him and tried to do what he said. Another wave of pain hit her and Adora flung her head backward, preparing herself for the inevitable. This is what she had desperately waited for… whether she realized it or not. Her entire life she had been slowly crawling toward this. The new sensations were at first uncomfortable, but as her bones began to shift a feeling of euphoria washed over her. She felt warm tingles dance across her spine and her arms tensed. If there was any pain, it quickly receded to the depths of her mind as unfathomable power coursed through her being. Adora imagined that she was just being brought into the world, finally alive. She was one with nature. It was overwhelming as her body continued to move into full consciousness. She felt the last of the ache in her bones subside as they settled into their new positions. Her ragged breathing distorted into the steady pant of an animal. Her figure made the final adjustments and she stretched her limbs as a wolf. She got to her feet and looked around her room with her new eyes. Her brother, parents and Luke and his parents were watching her, with tears in their eyes. Adora knew they were relieved because she had made it through; she had survived what many teens in Wolf Lake hadn’t. She jumped from her bed to her brother’s lap and rubbed her muzzle against his jaw in thanks. He had taken care of her then watched after her like she had him. She looked over at her dresser mirror and saw a grey, brown, black and white. She hopped back onto her bed and flipped back into human form. She pulled the sheet up to cover her now naked form. She had shredded her dad's shirt when she had flipped. She knew that their people were generally comfortable being naked around each other but it was something she had to get use to. Her mother handed her some clothes and she began to change under the sheet. “I’m sorry I scared you all so much.” Adora, you should have told us you were getting symptoms.” Her dad lectured. “I’m sorry, dad.” Adora said quietly. “I didn’t realize how close I was.” Her dad sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. “We just want to keep you safe.” Adora felt her dad loosen his hold on her and she transferred the hug to her mother. “What if this happened while you were at school or if Sam or Luke hadn’t been there? Someone might have taken you to the hospital.” Don’t blame all of it on Adora, I knew she had been having some late nights and was pretty sure her hearing had gotten better as well.” Sam said defending her. The Pack knew that Adora had already flipped/changed, because of the pack has a telepathic connection and they heard the whole thing. The Family moved to Romania 2. Give a short description of your character's personality. She is very courageous, brave, nerve and chivalry, fearless and loyal. She fights for what she believes in. She is also noble and sometimes humble. Adora is strongly guided by her own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and wrong. Adora, sometimes known as Adora Shadow, is a cynical, sarcastic, aloof, tough, and yet deeply caring teenager, but also became more alert. She is also a stubborn. She is extremely fast, and has heightened senses. Adora is nice, friendly, sweet, all round nice girl, always willing to help her friends. Always ready with a sarcastic remark. If angered, she can be extremely dangerous, and nobody better mess with her Kwasaki Ninja 650 motorbike. 3. What is the blood status of your character? Pure-blood or half-blood (Muggle-borns are not admitted to Durmstrang)? Any notable relations? Remember, you cannot be related to any Harry Potter characters! She is a Half-blood 4. Durmstrang educates students from many Nordic, Slavic, and central European countries. Where does your character come from? 'Born in the Wolf Lake USA, moved to Romania when they were fifteen years old.' They never left the town completely there are still part of the pack. Mary and Jeff Shadow asked the Mayor/Alpha for permission to leave town, for a while, because they wanted there children to experience a different country and different school making friends and to see Romania. Adora and Sam Shadow are in fifth year after they graduate the 8th year, they will go back to Wolf Lake and the pack. 4. What are you character's skills? What things are they good at? She leans to control her anger, and became accustomed to the sensation when she flipped. The training was intense, the Mayor was brutal, he strongly believes in Survival of the Fittest and the "solider" that did not meet his expectations were exiled from the pack. Adora and the other children including Sam, Sophia and Luke Storm the Alpha's son, were given extensive combat training while with the with the Mayor the Alpha and his wife to be a "soldier" for the pack and the town, it includes martial arts, acrobatics, infiltration, marksmanship with many weapons, and maybe computer technology. Adora is an exceptionally powerful and astute fighter. Adora due to her change or flip is become more alert. She is extremely fast, and has heightened senses. 5. What year will your character be in? Or are they graduated? ''' Fifth Year '''Thank you, you're done! An admin will contact you soon. Please be patient.